Pleasure Time
by leviosadawn00
Summary: One shot present for Eminator. Snape's work is interrupted by his bossy wife ordering him to pleasure her! Will he comply? Warning: lemon.


Okay, this is a one-shot present for Eminator.

**Warning: Smut! **Don't worry, Hermione is of age in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling

* * *

Severus Snape sat at his desk, grading Potions papers. He groaned. The sixth years had no brains, no brains at all. What the hell was he doing? He cursed himself for his stupidity.

After the Second Wizarding War, Snape grudgingly returned to Hogwarts as the Potions Professor, and grudgingly accepted the title Headmaster. He was grudgingly acquitted of his "crimes", and was given an Order of Merlin. Then, the Marriage Law was passed, and he not so grudgingly married a randomly selected girl.

That had been the best moment of his life. The girl become his wife, and was now pregnant. However, she was quite a hellcat during her current pregnancy. She would maul him for being late for work, eat an entire tub of ice cream, yell at Snape when she was denied Firewhiskey, and other things. She wasn't regularly like this though. Pregnancy did horrible things to her. God knows what else she's going to do, Snape mused, and marked an 'F' on some unfortunate sixth year's paper.

Feeling tired, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. It was a long day, and he looked forward for some rest.

Just then, BAM! The door slammed open. Snape jumped. Strutting towards him, was his wife, a five month pregnant Hermione Granger. She clumsily pushed his papers to the ground, and hopped uncomfortably onto his desk.

"Darling," Snape said, "What are you doing?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and pulled up her robes. Snape's eyes widened as he saw that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Severus, darling, touch me," Hermione groaned. "NOW!"

Snape groaned. _What the hell?_ He was in the middle of grading papers, and he had just been interrupted by his wife, beg-no, ordering him to pleasure her.

"What?" Snape asked, confused and annoyed.

"Make me feel good inside, loverboy, please!" Hermione panted. Snape sighed. Well, he'd do anything to please her. So, he unzipped his trousers. However, he was stopped by his wife.

"No, honey!" She exclaimed. "You are going to pleasure me, then you can feel good." She took the back of his head and dragged him down to his knees so he was kneeling in front of her crotch.

_Damn_, Snape thought, _she's strong for her size._ His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione impatiently wriggling about.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, frustrated. "Lick me, now!" Snape leaned forward and stuck his tongue onto her wet pussy, ignoring the cold feeling of the stone ground on his knees. Hermione let out a load moan. _God, she's sexy,_ Snape thought. He expertly snaked his tongue deep down inside her, and licked her outer walls with vigor. Hermione mewled, and clawed his face. Though it hurt, Snape had to admit it turned him on. And, Hermione's juices tasted so good.

He inserted two fingers into her clean shaven pussy, and flicked her clit over and over with his skilled tongue. Hermione moaned even louder, and finally climaxed when Snape inserted three fingers.

Panting, Hermione closed her eyes, but opened them again in ten seconds. "Again," she said shakily.

"What? Again?" Snape asked. Hadn't that been enough for her? Ignoring the growing bulge in his trousers, he sank back down on his knees, and circled her clit with his tongue and thrust his fingers in mercilessly. He pressed her G-spot inside, causing Hermione to shriek like a banshee.

"Do you like that?" Snape growled. "You are such a slut, begging for me to pleasure you over and over!" Hermione just panted some more, and pushed his head down. Snape moaned against her cunt, causing her to cry out loudly.

"Sev-" Hermione panted, "Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Hermione climaxed again, as Snape licked up her juices eagerly.

Hermione looked down at him kneeling on the ground, looking beautifully submissive. She was turned on again. She pulled Snape up, and pulled at his robes.

"Eager little witch," Snape murmured as he shed his robes and clothes with speed. He stood there, in his green boxers, his pale abs glistening in the candlelight. _He was a unfathomably handsome wizard,_ Hermione thought.

"Enter me, now," Hermione said, still shuddering from her earlier orgasm. Snape smirked at her, and shed his trousers, so Hermione could admire his cock. It was nine inches long, and very erect, its head almost purple from arousal. Snape then rammed into her without warning. Hermione cried out, her cunt clamping upon his pulsing member.

Snape's eyes rolled back. It felt so good... He half heartedly gave another thrust, and felt her cunt throbbing, slick and wet. Hermione was panting, while Snape stopped moving, just so he could feel her around him.

"Sev!" Hermione cried, "Come on, thrust!" Snape felt so blissful he could barely move. He thrusted some more, and felt like he was going to come because he was so aroused. _Stop it, _he warned himself, _you can't come before Hermione._ He groaned, and bent down to lick Hermione's nipples, which were hard and aroused, a dark rose color. While thrusting, he reached his tongue out to lick Hermione's neck, then moving up to her mouth. He used one of his hands to massage Hermione's breasts, while the other caressed her swollen belly. There was something so sensual and beautiful about Hermione being pregnant.

Snape's fingers slid down to her clit, tweaking it gently, and Hermione's breath quickened. Snape became more erratic, as did Hermione. They were both dying for release. Their pace quickened, and Snape let out a low shout as Hermione let out a strangled scream as they came in tandem.

After that, the both of them could hardly move. Hermione was sprawled across the desk, while Snape was sitting on his chair, still naked. Afterwards, a very sweaty Hermione placed a chaste kiss onto her husband's pale forehead, and whispered a Thank you. Snape looked back at her, and nibbled her ear tenderly. They both sighed.

Hermione got up, and said "Darling, I'm going to bed. Thank you."

Snape replied, "No, thank you. That certainly wasn't a waste of time."

Hermione grinned, and swayed her hips seductively while walking to their chambers. "Up for another round?" She asked.

"Always," Snape said, and followed her, his heart very happy.

The two lovers walked through their room, and shared identical mischievous smiles as they made love once again.

* * *

**A/N**: That was my first smutty one shot, so I know it has a lot of room for improvement. Thank you for reading, and thank Eminator for this awesome prompt ~XOXO leviosadawn00


End file.
